mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Mike (Michael Kelly) MacKloskey
Mike (Michael Kelly) MacKloskey-New York Cab driver. Grew up the youngest of an Irish/Italian family. Mike MacKloskey August 22, 2011Sgt. Michael kelly Andrew MacKloskey, more commoly known asMike MacKloskey is amoung the principle members of the The Faboulous Five. He recieved the name Mike MacKloskey because Like several of Fate's companions he served in the military, holding the rank of lieutenant Colonel. Mike MacKloskey currently works as an industial chemist. He possesses incredible strength, rivaling Colonel Fate and can effortlessly bend pennies between his fingers.Mike often drives a yellow taxi cab,similar to the Sgt.Bernie Venchenzo drives for Professor Thuzan Thune Sarkhon Mike MacKloskey personally trained his pet monkey, Arthur to help serve Colonel on his missions.Arthor is named a talking clam,in the Herbie the Tadpole Frog and Arthor the Clamp comic strip and animated cartoon series. A mutual affection has been shown between them, with one risking life to save the other.In the he is capable of speaking flawless German without a trace of an accent. Variations of the Michael MacKloskey,will appear throughout the Fate Family.Michael John MacKloskey Lieutenant ColonelMichael "Mike' Kelly MacKloskey, an industrial chemist. Mike got his nickname from his simian build, notably his long arms, and he was covered with dark brown hair. Data Real Name: Lieutenant Colonel Michael Kelly MacKloskey First Appearance:; Identity/Class: Normal human Occupation: Research chemist ,Alpha Omega Warrior,Armory Affiliations: Enemies: ''' '''Known Relatives: Jaimie MacKloskey.Sister,Christine MacKloskey,Sister,John MacKloskey,Robert MacKloskey,-New York Fireman,Frank Keanan MacKloskey Father,Francis MacKloskey Mother, Note;The MacKloskey fanily,is actually based a real family,who youngest son Michael Kelley McKloskey,I knew for a few years.Arthor the Clam,is infact,Kelly's creation,whereas Herbies the Frog is my own.We drew comics of the two characters about 1970/1971.Long live reality. Doc Thompson 'Aliases': Base of Operations: History: During WWI Lt Colonel Michael Kelly MacKloskey a.k.a. Mike, first met Brigadier General Larry Kitt Carson. While they were at heart friends, they soon began a life long fued. The words were actually insulting obscenities which landed Mink in the brig. When he got out, Mink stole a truckload of pigs and framed Kitt Carson for the crime, a frame-up that Kitt Carson could never prove and which gave him his nickname. Later both men were captured and ended up in Loki, a POW camp for the most hardened escapers. There they met a group of fellow prisoners who would become their life long friends. When young Colonel Gideon Fate Jr was added to the mix, the group finally had all the skills they needed to break out and make it back to their own lines. When the war ended Mike returned to chemical research, but remained available at the drop of a hat to put aside whatever he was working on when adventure beckoned. Powers/Abilities: Mike is one of the best chemists in the world, capable of analysing and synthesising chemicals for any occasion. He is also an exceptional fighter, aided by his throwback phsyiology. Comments: Mike is 5'2" and weighs 260 pounds of solid bone and muscle. He appears to be an almost neanderthal-like throwback, with pronounced simian features - coarse red hair on most of his body, long arms which reach below the knees of his bowed legs, and an extremely low forehead.